


熬夜

by CCFourteen



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCFourteen/pseuds/CCFourteen
Relationships: 青蓝
Kudos: 10





	熬夜

“放左一点，应该会更好吧。”刘青松说。  
王柳羿回过头看他，屏幕散开的光照在他栗色的发丝上，像锐化过度的质感。他点了暂停，慢慢说:“你什么时候醒来的。”  
“不久，差不多十几分钟吧。看你挺认真的，不想打扰你。”刘青松眯了眯眼。  
他今天打完比赛回家便倒床上了，中途被王柳羿叫醒草草吃了一顿晚饭又躺了回去。醒来的时候天色已暗，下楼的时候看见王柳羿蜷在凳子上，还在做复盘。他轻手轻脚地拉了张椅子坐在他身后，借着屏幕的光凝视了他几分钟。他一直觉得王柳羿的鼻子很好看，鼻梁很挺，近乎完美的弧度。凑近了是一股沐浴露的清香，说不上什么味道，和平时用的香水也并不径同，但是很好闻。“你洗了澡？”刘青松问。  
王柳羿闻言倒了回去，语气掺上一抹无奈:“哎，你看看几点了……”  
他关掉比赛录像，顺手开了一把排位，侧过脸来和他说话:“本来想帮你做点复盘的，你倒是现在醒了。想吃点什么吗？”  
刘青松把下巴搭在他的靠背上，指了指屏幕:“进了。”  
被人注视着打游戏并不稀奇，久而久之他也能泰然自若。然而刘青松的视线仿佛带着温度，轻飘飘地落在后颈，却燃起熊熊火焰。隔得近的距离，甚至能闻到睡衣淡淡的味道。好像这样的场景屈指可数，王柳羿胡思乱想，手中操作一顿。  
“你今天好像不是很专心？”刘青松懒洋洋地说，却像意有所指。  
他的脸登时烧了起来，只庆幸背对着没让刘青松瞧见，嘴里却是没让步:“你别说话。”  
操作倒是肉眼可见地粗糙了起来，过了二十分钟，王柳羿捏着鼠标线没动，倒是刘青松蹭了他，道:“队友让你点了。”  
他梗着没动，鼠标将将放在那，谁知肩上落下一个温热的吻，刘青松卷着好闻的香水味凑过来，埋在他颈窝里说:“别看了。”像是突然被飞石打了个僵直，王柳羿再也无暇看结算页面，他勉强挤出一句:“你今天怎么了。”  
“压力太大？”刘青松轻声笑了笑，“后知后觉的，本来上场没什么感觉，倒是打完才意识到。”  
他是极少流露出这样的情绪，总觉显得矫情，两人沉默了一会儿，各自都没得到想要的答复。刘青松垂了垂眼，道:“早点睡吧。”  
方想起身，衣角却被捏住了，王柳羿坐在椅子上，并不看他，微光中耳尖通红，小声地道:“说是安慰，大多都是空话，多少还是自己清楚。但如果松松想说，我会一直听着。”  
他的语气诚恳又可爱，像是苦恼自己是否会说错什么，皱着眉低下了头。  
刘青松一怔，右手却遵从本能，下意识地握住了衣角边的那只手。情愫循着肌肤的纹理传递，像水波的漾动，直流心底。他低下头去吻王柳羿的唇，椅子不高，弯下半个身子才碰得到对方，脖子扭得酸疼，然而欢喜却是作不了假。两人吻了几分钟，才迟钝地接收到这个别扭姿势带来的难受。王柳羿摸了摸嘴角，结结巴巴地说:“去床上？”  
刘青松气息也有些不稳，喘着气道:“这里不好么？”  
王柳羿闻言闭上眼:“我以后打游戏该怎么直视这里啊。”  
他又听见刘青松夹着喘的笑了，每次这样微微流露出欲望的时候他都有些受不了。吻又落了下来，这次是在颈侧，慢慢游移到锁骨。刘青松搂着他的腰把他拉起来，连鞋也没找，两人抱在一块跌跌撞撞地往楼梯走。上楼梯的时间被无限拉长，摸着黑被绊了一跤，两人便一起摔在地毯上。睡衣早就不知扔哪去了，跟着沐浴露的气香，刘青松吻上他的胸口。他捏着他的领口，欲拒还迎似的，心跳剧烈地欢腾。他刚想说点什么，刘青松却伸手把他的眼镜摘下来了，交叠着放在一旁。王柳羿呼吸一滞，眯着眼睛看不清，仰着头任凭情欲无端烧上脑梢，断断续续地说:“你干嘛……”  
他感到刘青松的手在解他的裤带，探进去的手指还是微凉的，他轻颤了一下，那指尖便轻车熟路地摸到后边，缓缓挤了进去。刘青松压在他耳边，呵气滚烫:“你知不知道，你眼睛很好看？”  
“近视这么深，有什么好看的啊？”王柳羿。去亲他的下巴，刚长出来的青茬惹得唇间发痒。“不戴眼镜看不清屏幕，戴了又麻烦得很。隐形戴的不舒服，打比赛也不方便。”他浑身发软，紧紧地攀着刘青松的后腰，对方轻吻他的眼皮，尔后顿了顿，道:“你眼睛是黑色的，笑起来中间会有个亮点。”刘青松的指尖无意识地在他眼下抚过，暧昧不清，却流情四溢。王柳羿很少听他这么直白地说话，就算是告白的时候也是几乎胆怯的含蓄。他还记得那天是圣诞节，飘了些几乎看不清的细雪，刘青松站在商场里的圣诞树下等他。那天刘青松穿了件羊绒大衣，垂下的金色发丝挡住了他的眼睛，很好看。王柳羿小跑过去，有点懊恼自己为什么只随便套了件外套。他站定刚想问其他人呢，刘青松的脸凑过来，快速地在他唇边印了一下。  
他还没反应过来，先手的那人脸红了大半，连眼神都飘忽不定:“听说在这个下面接吻，就可以一直在一起。”  
王柳羿仰头看去，笑了起来:“槲寄生吗，诶，是叫这个吗？你信这个呀。”  
“无所谓信不信，但是我想和你在一起。”刘青松说。  
他抬头看向对面，王柳羿捂着嘴笑:“这就是刘少吗，还真够不浪漫的。”  
他这才知道，喜欢的人笑起来，眼角就像盛满了星星。  
“别是打光刚好是那个方向吧。”王柳羿无奈地说，后知后觉地摸到自己滚烫的脸，只庆幸刘青松在黑暗里看不到。又听他说:“不是啊，我还看得挺清楚的。你很开心的时候，眼睛好像更透明了。”  
他其实看不太清他的表情，视线的模糊隔绝了大部分的表情。刘青松半勃的下身顶在他的腹部，俩人都不大好受，才想起来是应该去卧室的。倒是谁也没想起开灯，磕磕绊绊地往床上倒。  
他们时常做爱，捕着难得休憩的间隙待在一起。交合的那处湿漉漉的温热，空调似乎调的太高，没过一会身上都是淌着的汗。谁也没去管不合理的空调温度，亦或是从始至终未开过的灯。王柳羿喘的厉害，不住地往回缩，又被刘青松揽着腰拉回来。他是先缴械了，隔了半刻才感到臀间流下的体液。刘青松埋在他颈窝里，问:“什么牌子的沐浴露，好香。”  
他也有些迷迷糊糊了，随口说:“一个英国牌子，什么shop吧？”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
于是短暂的沉默，又听刘青松轻声问:“再来一次？”  
“好。”他眯着眼，伸出手撩开刘青松侧脸的发丝。


End file.
